fighting for you
by jeaninereach
Summary: let me know what you think


Fighting for you

Tommy Oliver is a teacher at reefside high. He is going through a rough time right now. His old friends from angel grove were staying with him. They all are so close and he felt that he was alone. They tell him all the time that he belongs and that he matters.

Tommy was in his classroom grading papers and his phone rang. It was Kim. Kim said tommy we are going out to eat tonight. Tommy said yea I can't make it I have way to many papers to grade Kim. She said tommy you need to eat and you have been avoiding us all week. You are coming with us weather you like it or not. The line went dead.

Tommy started to pack his things up and all of the papers he has to grade. He walked out of the school and went to his jeep and drove home. When he got home he went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Jason said did Kim tell you we are going out to eat and you have no choice you are coming with us.

Tommy nodded his head and then walked to his room. He laid on his bed an fell asleep. A while later he woke up to someone shaking him. It was Kim. Tommy said what's wrong Kim? Kim said tommy come on get up we are leaving now. Tommy said I'm up I'm up. He got out of his bed and went with Kim outside.

Everyone was in the car waiting. Tommy took his own car. He was going out after they ate. Once they had something to eat they all walked outside back to their cars. Tommy said I have to go out but I will be back later. Don't wait up for me.

Tommy left and went to his brother's house. When he got there his brother David said tommy you need to talk to your niece please. She feels like she is a mistake and her friends don't like her. Tommy went in and said sweetie you're not a mistake. Kayla said I just want to kill myself uncle tommy. Tommy said no you can't do that. That is not the answer and you that.

Kayla said but uncle tommy you tried. Tommy stayed silent. Kayla said no way you still are uncle tommy aren't you? Tommy nodded his head and said no you can't tell my friends. If they find out I'm dead. I already had to go through so many lectures from them. You have no idea.

Kayla said fine I won't. Tommy said I have to get home if you need me call me and to hold back on talking to your parents sweetie they love you. She smiled. Once he left she quickly got on the phone. She called Kim and Kim put her phone on speaker and Kayla told them everything. They were going to have a huge talk to tommy when he got home.

Tommy walked into his house and he was wondering were everyone was but then he thought that they just went to bed. He got into his room and he saw everyone sitting on his bed waiting for him. Tommy said um you guys know this is my room right? He laughed but no one else did.

Tommy then relised o no guys listen I can explain. Kayla ended up telling them that he was still hurting himself. Jason said no tommy we heard it all from Kayla. Tommy why? Tommy just said I'm sorry guys I really am.

Kim said tommy look at us and tell us the truth. Why are you still cutting yourself? Tommy said it doesn't matter guys. Can we just please go to bed and talk about his in the morning. Kim said fine we will all go to sleep but don't think you are going to get out of talking about it tommy. He said I know.

So they all went to bed. It was now early morning and tommy got out of his bed and packed a bag and left a note. The note read guys I'm sorry for all problems and troubles that I have caused. The truth is I feel like if I was never the evil green ranger then you wouldn't have as many problems to deal with. I'm the cause of all the problems. I was never fit to be a leader especially after me being the green ranger. Looking back I feel that I made things worse. I'm sorry. –Tommy-

He then left and started to walk down a path behind his house. He doesn't know where it will lead him but he didn't care. He just needed to get some space for a while.

Back with everyone else they woke up a while later and when they got up they went right into Tommy's room and they saw the letter on the bed and Kim read it out loud. After Billy said guys come on we need to go and find him before he does something that we all can't fix. So they got dressed and ran outside looking for him everywhere.

They looked at his work and at the cyber space and Zach even looked in angel grove but he was no were to be found. They all gathered back in his back yard. Jason said were could he be? Trini said hey guys what about a path? Billy said that is good hypothesis Trini. Jason said let go. So they all followed the path not knowing were its going to lead and also not knowing that tommy did take that path as well.

They followed it for a while and kept a good look out for not only tommy but anything else that seems a little eary to them.

Back with tommy he was walking down the path still seeing were it would lead him. He didn't eat and he was getting dizzy so he needed to sit down and eat something. He didn't even think that his friends would come and look for him. They weren't too far behind him.

As the group was walking Zach said guys look its tommy. He is sitting over there. They all took a sigh of relief when they saw him. Now they just needed to follow him and not let him do anything stupid. Tommy started to walk again. When he got to the end of the path it ended up being the cliff to a mountain and under it was a river with tall rocks. If he jumped he would get injured for sure or may not even survive the jump.

Tommy walked to the edge and looked down. He took off his back pack and through it on the side. He stepped back up the edge of the cliff and took a breath and closed his eyes. He was going to jump. All of his friends caught up to him and they got there just in time. They all said no tommy don't do it. But it was too late tommy jumped off of the cliff.

Jason said guys come on. They all went down by the river and went I and looked for tommy. Trini said look there he is. Jason and Zach and Billy swam over to him and grabbed him. They all carried him to the grass. Kim checked his pulse and it wasn't steady at all.

Jason said come on man wake up. Billy said guys we still have our nijettie powers. They all got up and put their hands together and looked deep inside of themselves and they became one. Their power went into tommy. They opened their eyes once they herd tommy coughing.

Zach said tommy sit up man. Tommy kept coughing as he sat up. Jason said tommy we need to get you home and then we are having a talk. Tommy just stayed silent. He knew what he did was wrong and that he was going to get a lecture from them when they got back home because they care so much about him.

They walked home very slowly. Once they got home tommy went into the shower. Then he got changed into some dry close. Everyone was eating and tommy walked into the kitchen and Trini said tommy come and eat. He said I'm not hungry.

Jason said tommy lets go time to eat. Tommy said I have to go. He left and went to the cyber café. He got something to eat there. Everyone went there after they finished eating. They went to hang out. Tommy was sitting talking to his friend Haley.

Tommy said so um I almost died this morning. Haley said tommy you didn't go down that path please tell me you didn't go down that path. Tommy didn't say anything. He looked away and saw his friends sitting there. He didn't feel like getting lectured by Haley or his friends so he said I'm going to go.

Haley walked over to his friends and said please tell me that tommy did not walk down that path this morning. Kim said he did. Haley said damn it. Jason said yea well there was a cliff and our fearless leader decided to go and jump. We had to use our powers to save him.

Haley said that's not the first time. I remember when he was in the hospital and he had to fight his inner strength and we all thought that it would help and I mean it did for a while then it got bad again. You don't know how many times I had to stop him from hurting himself.

Billy said come on Zach we are going to talk to him. They went back to his house. When they got there they went passed Tommys room and they saw him on his bed. So Zach and Billy went in and Zach said tommy are you ok?

Tommy said no. I just want to have fun and fit in but it will never happen. Billy said tommy you are one of us and you fit in. you are our leader tommy. You have been the ranger the longest. Tommy said tell Jason that. Zach said tommy you know Jason talked to you about that already man.

Tommy said guys I just want to be alone. So they both left and went to the café again. Billy said um Jason? Jason looked at them both and said o man not again. He knew that tommy is still feels bad about becoming the leader.

Jason said I will be back and hopefully tommy will be with me. He went back to the house and tommy was still lying on his bed. Jason said hey man. Tommy said hey. I know what you're going to say already Jason. They told you what I said and you are here to tell me that I was meant to be the leader and that you were ok with it.

Jason said ok so if you know what I am going to say then why don't you believe it? Tommy said Jason I don't know man. I really don't. He got up and looked out the window. Jason said come on man. We need to get this figured out whether you like it or not.

Tommy just stood there and he started to cry but he didn't want Jason or anyone else to see. Jason said tommy you are human so you can cry. Not in front of you. Tommy said to Jason. Jason said no you can cry in front of me and the team any time you want to. That means Kim as well but we will get to her in a second.

Jason said tommy listen we are brothers and we always will be. Now talk to me man. Tommy said I was turned evil so many times and I am always scared that if it would ever happen again that everyone would be tired of me being evil and I would be stuck like that for good. I know stupid but that's what I am afraid of.

Jason said tommy you have every right to be afraid. We will never give up on you if it were to happen ever again. Which we all hope it doesn't. Jason what if does happen again? He asked. Jason said then it does and we break the spell even if we don't have powers. I let you down once tommy and I'm not going to let you down again.

Tommy said you never let me down Jason. You did what you could. Jason said I know tommy. Now getting to Kim, she loves you and you love her. If you need to talk to someone she is the top one you should go to. Well besides me. Tommy made a small smile. Jason said you need to talk to her tommy.

Tommy said ok I will. Where is she? Jason said she is with everyone else back at the cyberspace. Tommy and Jason went back there and tommy saw Kim sitting with everyone else. So he walked over and said Kim can I talk to you please?

Kim smiled and said yea lets go. We will see you later guys, Kim said. So they went back to Tommy's house and sat in the living room. Kim said tommy you can tell me anything you know that. Tommy then said I know I can. He then continued with I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Kim said for what tommy?

He said for what I pulled this morning I know I scared everyone I scared myself the most I guess. I didn't know what else to do. I feel like if I go to any of you guys I feel like you guys are dealing with problems that you don't need to deal with. It's not fair to you guys.

Kim kissed him with so much passion. Kim then broke the kiss and said tommy we will get through this with you. We are not going anywhere. Tommy kissed her again.

Tommy lifted her up and brought her to her room. He laid her on her bed and they kept kissing. Tommy broke the kiss and said get a good night sleep. He gave her one last kiss good night and then he left her room. When he walked into the kitchen he saw that everyone came back home. Jason said why aren't you with Kim?

Tommy said I let her go to bed and I'm going out so I will see you all later. Tommy left and went back to his brother's house. He hung out there for a while and he ended up staying there for the night. Kim woke up in the middle of the night and saw that everyone was up waiting for tommy.

Kim said were is tommy? Jason said we don't know he went out and he didn't say where he was going. Kim said ok hold on. She got her phone and put it on speaker and then she called tommy. Tommy answered but he was still half asleep.

Kim said tommy where are you? Tommy said I'm at my brother's house I'm staying here for the night why? Jason said you could at least tell us man. Tommy said sorry. Then he said well I'm going to go back to sleep and I will see you guys tomorrow. Then before any of them could say anything he hung up his phone.

Jason said well lets go to bed and we will deal with him when we see him. IL stop by his work tomorrow. They all nodded and called it a night. Soon it was morning and tommy went to work. When he got there he got his class ready and he was so tired. He feels like he should just jump again. He doesn't know why his friends brought him back. He thinks they should have just let him die.

There was a knock at his classroom door and it was Jason. Tommy said what's up? Jason said ok were not mad but next time can you please either come home or let us know where you are staying. Tommy said yea I will. Jason said I can tell something is still bothering you. What is it tommy? Tommy said, what didn't you just let me die? Before Jason could answer the bell rang and kids came into the room. Tommy said, you know what never mind. IL see you later.

Jason left and he went and told everyone what went on. Trini said, Jason why would he ask that? Billy said o no guys we have to be at the school when the last bell rings, we can't let anything happen to him. He can't do something stupid. Guys we can't lose him. They all agreed.

Later on that day they all went to the school and they saw the dino rangers so they went up to them. Zach said het guys! Connor said, if you're looking for Dr. O then you're at the wrong place, he left early today. He said, he needed to go some were. Jason said, o no ok thanks we will see you guys later. They all left and went back to Tommys place.

Once they got there they went down that path again as fast as they could. They saw tommy and he was about to jump again. Zach and Billy ran in front of him and Billy said, tommy no stop don't do it man. Stop. Tommy had tears down his face and said, no I know you all hate me. I know you all hate me. Just let me jump and don't save me. Just let me jump, let me jump.

By this time everyone was trying to hold tommy back. They knew that tommy was at his breaking point. He was crying so much. They needed to help him in every way possible. They all pushed him back and Jason and Zach held him down. Kim said, tommy please just come back to the house with us. Trini said, tommy please, it's going to be ok.

Tommy said, why are you all doing this just let me jump, let me jump. Trini said tommy calm down. It took everyone to hold him back and it took a long time. He finally calmed down and Zach said, come on man lets go back to the house and we will talk about all of this ok. Tommy said, why there's no point in talking about it. Jason said, tommy we are going to talk about this weather you like it or not.

Tommy just stayed silent. Once they all got back to the house tommy walked in and he heard his phone go off. It was his brother. His brother said, hey tommy I need your help, Kayla she ran away. Tommy said, when did she leave? His brother said, about an hour ago. Tommy said ok I will go and look for her and I will call you if I find her.

After tommy got off the phone he said, I have to go Kayla ran away. Jason said ok we will go with you. Tommy said, no it's ok. He then grabbed his car keys and then left. Tommy looked everywhere or her. Then he thought of looking at the park. So he went there and he saw her sitting alone under the tree with her bag. Tommy ran over and said Kayla are you ok? Why did you run away?

Kayla said, uncle tommy my friends they hate me so much. Tommy said, your friends can't hate you sweetie. They love you. You need to believe that. Kayla said, do you believe that with you and your friends? Tommy sighed and said, it's hard for me to believe that you know that. Back at Tommy's house his friends were down in the basement watching on the screen tommy talking to Kayla.

They heard and saw everything they were talking about. Back with tommy and Kayla, she asked, uncle tommy do they know? Tommy said, um no they don't. You know what I went through and your father is lucky that he didn't have to go through that like I did but I can't tell them that. Kayla said, you need to. Tommy then said, if I tell they then they will hate me even more than they do now. Kayla said, they don't hate you. Uncle tommy you need to tell them.

You went through a lot as a young kid and you're still going through it now. They can help you get through it. Tommy said, I got a call the other day I have to go to the court room soon. But I can't go with them; they wouldn't want to go with me Kayla. Jason said, what the hell he is not telling us guys.

Tommy said, when did you grow up? Kayla laughed and she said, thank you for talking uncle tommy, I am ready to go home now. He smiled and said, good come on lets go. So they went to his brother's house and they got everything figured out. Later on that night tommy got home and he went to his room and lay on his bed.

Everyone came in and Kim said tommy you need to tell us why you are going to court. Tommy sat up and said, how did you find out about that? Jason said, we were down stairs and we saw your entire convocation and heard it to. Tell us man. NOW. Tommy said, it's a long story. Billy said, we have time.

Tommy said, my parents always beat me. I was abused. That's why I was put into a foster home and my brother came to. they didn't hurt my brother and thought of me as the mistake. That's what they always called me. It was really bad. I still have scars on my body from the stuff that they did to me. Kim looked at him and he looked away. He is really embarrassed.

They would video tape it and everything. I have to go to the courtroom because they want to claim me as there child again. Now since we are both under the family name Oliver they don't like that. They just want me and not my brother. I talked to them at the station one time and they said that it was going to be just like I was a kid. They still want control of me until they kill me. Those were my dad's words to me.

I have to go to court but you guys can't come. I'm not going to put you through that with me. They are going to be playing the videos and it's hard enough to watch. Zach said, wait videos? As in there are more than 1? Tommy nodded. Trini said tommy why didn't you tell us? He said, you guys were my only friends that I ever had and I thought that if I told you I would lose you guys and I guess it doesn't matter anymore.

Jason said, of course it matters tommy. We are going to be there with you. What went on before will not happen again. Tommy you have so much on your mind which we get but you're not alone in this at all. You need to know and believe that. Tommy just sighed. Kim said, get some sleep and we will see you on the morning. He nodded and everyone left and he got changed.

He didn't get much sleep. None of them did. The next morning tommy woke up and he got a call saying that he was needed at court today. Tommy said, ok I will be there. So he got ready for it and Kim came in and said, where are you going? Tommy said, um court. They called this morning. Kim said, ok we will be ready in a few.

Once they got there and the trial started they played the videos and tommy couldn't watch them. His friends were watching and they all were getting so mad at his parents. They saw that tommy wasn't watching. They all felt bad for him. After the video the judge said, why did you do this to him? His father said, he is a mistake. Look at him. He deserves to die. His mom said, we would say we love him but then we would be lying to you.

The judge said, then why do you want him back with your name? His mother said o we need to finish what we started. The judge was getting fed up and he said, cops get them out of my court room and lock them up. Tommy you won't have to worry about them anymore. Tommy just nodded. The room cleared out and tommy walked outside and just sighed. He leaned up against the wall.

Everyone came over to him and Jason said, you don't know how much I want to hurt them for doing that to you. Tommy said, well it's over now. Thanks for coming. They all smiled. Billy said, let's go get food. They all agreed. They all walked to their cars and tommy just hung back. He decided to go home and get changed and take a nap. He had so much stress and so much on his mind. He needed rest.

Everyone went to the café to eat and while they were eating Zach said, I'm so mad right now that I can't even eat. Jason said I know what you mean, wait were is tommy? Haley came over and said, o he is home sleeping. Trini said, why would they do all that stuff to him and then want to continue till he's dead. Now I understand why he wanted to commit suidside.

Kim said, guys we can't lose him and we need him just as much as he needs us. I think it's because he feels like we are his family and maybe he's afraid because he is always so used to getting hurt and beat. Haley said, guys tommy loves hanging with you all but he tells me all the time that he is a mistake and that he knows that you all don't deserve to have a friend like him. He feels like he's not a good enough friend or person.

Zach said, well we have to make him think otherwise and not just to get him better but because we all love him and care for him. He deserves to be happy. We heard him talking to Kayla. Everything that he told her he should be telling himself. He doesn't have anything else to hide from us anymore about his past life.

Hayley said, um yea there is one more thing. When he moved to angel grove and he became the evil ranger because of the spell, he said that once it was broken that if didn't join the team then he would have left and ran away. I caught him one time in college trying to hurt himself because he kept having major bad dreams about being an evil ranger again and you all not being there and giving up on him.

Billy said, wait no way we all had the same dream at the time we just thought that it was our ninjeti powers connecting. O man guys. We all have been having that dream again what if he is right now. Hayley said he was sleeping now. They all thanked Hayley and left money on the table and ran out of there so fast. They went right to Tommys place. When they got there they ran to his room and went in and they saw tommy crying in his sleep and he was twisting and turning. They knew he was having that dream and they needed to wake him up and fast.

Kim ran over to the bed and started to shake tommy but he wasn't waking up at all. He was in a deep sleep which they all know what that's like because they have that dream all the time and it's very powerful. After about 10 min. of trying to wake tommy up he finally woke up. He jumped up in a huge panic. Jason said tommy it's only us calm down. We knew you were having that dream man.

Tommy looked at Jason and then said, how did you know that I had that dream? Was I talking in my sleep? Billy said, no we have the same dreams as you have been having. We think it's because our powers are still connected and they always will be. Tommy said, o. Trini said, tommy we know that the dream is powerful. We need to talk about a lot of things with you.

Tommy sighed and said, ok I guess. Jason said, we want you to feel ok tommy we all love you so much. You are our family and friend tommy and we wouldn't change that at all. Everything happens for a reason sometimes we don't understand why but in the end it all turns out for the better. When I say this it means that we don't want you dead tommy at all.

Tommy sighed and said, I'm not trying to make this be an excuse because I know that what's it seems like it's just that I have been through so much and I'm scared. I feel weak and alone and I know that I'm not but yet there is still a huge part of me that thinks I am. I have dreams all the time well more like nightmares about what my parents did to me and I don't know if I will ever be able to forget that.

Kim sat down in front of tommy and said, tommy look at me and look at all of us, we know that you won't be able to forget that and we are not expecting you to and that's ok but we want to help you feel better. You deserve so much better. Tommy you really do. For the first time in a while tommy smiled. He hugged Kim and everyone else.

Zach said, hey its nice out let's all go to the beach and hang out. Everyone smiled and they all got there things and headed to the beach. While they were at the beach everyone was having a good time. Kim said, come on guys lets go in the water. They all agreed. Tommy staid back though. He still had his shirt on because he didn't want them to see his scars.

While everyone was in the water Jason saw tommy sitting alone. He said, il be right back. So Jason got out of the water and went over to tommy and sat down right next to him. Jason said, aren't you hot tommy. Come on lets go in the water. Tommy said ok let's go. So tommy and Jason got up and Jason said aren't you going to take off your shirt? Tommy said, nope.

Jason said, tommy how many scars do you have on your body man? Tommy said, one to many, let's just leave it at that. Jason just looked at him. Tommy said, Jason just don't worry about it ok come on man lets go. They both then ran into the water. The rest of their day at the beach went by fast and they had a great time.

Later on that night tommy went out for a while. He went over to his brother's house. Back at tommys house everyone was relaxing and Trini said, Jason what's wrong? What's on your mind? Everyone looked at Jason. He said, today at the beach, tommy didn't take his shirt off when we went into the water and I asked tommy how many scars do you have and tommy told me that he had one to many and just not to worry about it.

Its bothers me that he isn't even comfortable in front of us and I know I am going to take a lot of time but it's hard for all of us I guess. Zach said, well tommy will get there it will take time and we will be there for him the entire time. Billy said yea we are more than friends e are a family. Kim then said, well he will get better and then he will be more open so we should just let it go Jason. He has been through a lot. Jason said, yea I know.

After a while of talking everyone went to bed. Jason was lying on his bed and he heard a sound outside so he got up and looked out of his window. He saw tommy getting out of his car. So Jason got left his room and went to the living room. When tommy came into the house he saw Jason standing there.

Tommy said, hey Jason, did I wake you? Jason said, nah man I was up I was just lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep. Tommy said, yea I get nights like that all the time. Jason said, so how was your brother?

Tommy said, he is good and Kayla is talking to her friends again and she is opening up to her parents more to which is really good. Jason said, that's great man. Tommy said, yea I'm happy for her. Jason said tommy you ok? Tommy nodded and said, yea just tired I guess. Jason said, ok let's go to bed then. Il see you in the morning. Tommy nodded and went to his room and fell asleep.

Soon the morning came and tommy woke up and showered and got dressed. He went down stairs and got something to eat and then he put his shoes on. Kim came down and said, tommy where are you going? Tommy said, I just have to run out, I won't be long. Kim said, ok do you want me to come with you. Tommy said, no it's ok. Kim said, tommy where are you going? Tommy said, I have to go to the doctors for my yearly check-ups.

Kim said, why do you need checkups every year? Tommy said, just for regular health issues. Kim said, because of what your parents did to you? Tommy said, yes I have to go once a year ever since I was a child. Once they put me in foster care they told me I had to go every year and I keep going just to make sure I'm ok. Kim said tommy why wouldn't you be ok? What are you keeping from us tommy? By this time everyone was in the kitchen and they were listening to Kim and tommy.

Zach said, tommy what are you not telling us? Tommy said, it's nothing I promise. Trini said, tommy tell us. Tommy said, I had cancer ok but it's gone now. I went to the doctors after I gave up my powers as the turbo ranger and that's when I found out. They told me I wasn't going to live but then it disappeared so they have to check once a year. That's all I promise I'm ok. They all couldn't believe what they just heard.

Jason said, well I'm going with you whether you like it or not. Tommy said, you don't have to its going to be a long appointment because they have to run the normal tests. Kim said, tommy Jason is going with you. Tommy sighed and said, ok let's go. So Jason and tommy left and they went to the office. Once they got there they went in at tommy signed in. then he sat down in the chair next to Jason.

Jason said, what type of tests do they run? Tommy said, well they take my blood and they check my heart and they are going to do an mri today. They are checking my entire body. You don't have to stay Jason. Jason said, I'm staying tommy. Tommy just sighed.

So the doctor came in and said ok tommy go ahead and get changed and we will get started. Tommy nodded and went and got changed. When he came back in the doctor said ok come on let's go and do the mri first. Jason you can come if you want. Jason said, ok let's go. So they went into the room and tommy laid down and the doctor started the mri. Tommy stayed very still. Jason watched the entire time. After it was over they went back to the other room and tommy got his blood taking and then the doctor went to get the results.

When he came back the doctor said, ok tommy listen you are still fine no cancer at all but you have some knew scars where did you get them from? Jason looked at tommy and tommy looked at him and said um I fell a while back and got scrapped. The doctor said, have your parents been in contact with you tommy? Like physically hurting you? Tommy didn't answer for a few seconds. Then the doctor got the hint and said, um Jason do you mind stepping out or a second I have to check tommy out.

Jason nodded and left. When Jason left he called Billy and told him everything that went on in the doctor's office. Back in the office the doctor said, ok tommy come on tell me what has been going on. Tommy said, it's not that bad I mean I tried killing myself but friends stopped me. I'm ok though. The doctor said tommy listen you need to talk to your friends and be open with them they are worried about you.

Tommy said, I know. The doctor said, ok well go ahead and get dressed and then you are all set just make an appointment for a year from now. Tommy said thank you and then the doctor left and he got dressed and walked out and made an appointment. Jason was waiting for him and then tommy walked over to him. They both left and went to the car and drove home. Jason said while he was in the car, so what are you keeping from us tommy?

Tommy said I'm not actually I had to tell him that I tried killing myself. He wasn't happy. Jason said, tommy none of us were happy we were so scared. Tommy said, I know. It won't happen again I promise. Jason said its ok we will take one day at a time. We are here for you and its ok to be hurt and upset tommy. You don't have to always be strong. You are not a mistake tommy. Tommy just smiled and they continued to drive back to his house.

Once they got back tommy went up to his room and laid down on his bed. He was very tired and he wasn't feeling that well. So he decided to sleep for a while. Everyone else went outside because it was so nice out and they wanted to enjoy the day. Kim got up and went inside and went up to tommys room. She went in and she saw him sleeping on his bed. He looked so cute.

So she went over to him and laid down next to him. Tommy woke up and said, are you ok? Kim said yea I'm fine I got tired to come on go back to sleep il be right next to you. Tommy nodded and he put his arm around her and they both cuddled and fell asleep. They enjoyed taking there nap together. Tommy hasn't been sleeping that well but with Kim right next to him in his arms he had no trouble sleeping.

After a while of sleeping they both woke up and they went out side with everyone else for a while. While they were outside hanging out Kim was sitting next to tommy and she was leaning in to him. They loved being together and everyone knew it from the second that those to met.

Jason said so were di you to go? Kim said we fell asleep. Tommy then heard his house phone go off so he said, il be right back. So he went in a got the phone call. When he got off the phone he went over to the sink and the window was open and he over heard everyone talking. Trini said, so Kim what happened when you were laying down together? Kim said, nothing happened we just fell asleep that's all. Billy said, did you want anything to happen?

Kim said, no not yet especially with the state that he is in now. Tommy heard this and then he walked back outside and he said I have to run over to the school I will back in a while. They all said ok. Tommy left and he went to his school and he went to his classroom and he started to grade some papers that he was way behind on. He wants Kim to be his but at the same time Kim is right. The state that he is in now isn't a healthy one.

He needs to get better and he knows that he is the only one who can make himself better. So after about 3 hours of grading papers tommy was finally cleaning up. As he was cleaning up Jason walked in and said, tommy can we talk? Tommy nodded. Jason said I saw you at the window and I know that you heard what Kim said. You need to know that she said that cause she cares about you. Tommy said, I know. I am going to try so hard to get better so we can be together. Jason said, we are all here to help you and you know that.

Tommy said, Jason I love Kim and you know that but what if we end up getting back together and she sees how much trouble I really am. Maybe we are better off not being together. Jason said, tommy come on man. Kim loves you and you love her. you two are meant to be together. Tommy just sighed and said, can I ask you something Jason?

Jason said, of course man what's up? Tommy then asked, do you think I will ever feel good again about my self? I mean I never felt that way before only when I was a ranger and was with you all. All of you guys have been here with me and helping me and I feel like I'm letting you all down man. I almost died because I was stupid enough to jump.

Jason said, we always believe that everything happens for a reason and why you have to go through this we don't know but what we do know is that you will fight it and get through this. we are here with you and you have to use the inner strength and fight now man. Zordon always said may the power protect you, well he knew that we were the right ones to become rangers. We made mistakes many times but we learned from them and we overcame some of them. That's what we need to and will keep doing.

Tommy smiled and said, thanks man. I really appreciate it. Jason said, well come on lets go home and chill out cause we are all starving. Tommy laughed and said, me to lets get out of here. If I have to grade one more paper I'm going to go crazy. They both laughed as they were walking out. Once they got outside zeltrax came out from the portal with a monster and then left. Jason and tommy got into a fighting stance.

Tommy and Jason nodded to one another and began to fight. They both were fighting very strongly. Jason was about to be hit with a laser but tommy jumped in front of it and ended up getting hit. He fell right to the ground. Jason ran over to him and said, tommy are you ok man? He nodded and everyone else had just arrived. Tommy got up and said, now I'm pissed you guys ready? They all said in unison ready!

The dino ranger said, dino thunder power up. The mighty morphine ranger said, its morphing time. A flash of light and the rangers were transformed. They all got into there fighting stance and charged at the monster. Zeltrax came back down and tommy saw him. He said, Connor can you guys handle this with the others? Connor said you got it dr. Oliver. Tommy then nodded and started to run after zeltrax. Billy said, tommy were are you going? Tommy said, to finish zeltrax. With that said tommy was now down by the soccer fields fighting zeltrax and he was doing very good.

The other rangers used there zords but they were struggling. Tommy finished with zeltrax and saw that the other rangers were struggling. Tommy said, hang in there guys, energy orb fire. Tommy used his orbs about a good 3 times and the monster was defeated. Tommy ran over to everyone and asked are you guys ok? They all nodded. Tommy said come on lets get out of here. So they all went back to his house and they all hung out.

Tommy went to his lab to check to make sure that zeltrax wasn't up to anything bad. Once he was satisfied he went back up stairs with everyone else. When he got up there he said Kim n I talk to you? Kim said yea sure. So they went outside and they sat down and tommy said, I wanted to know if you would like to go out to eat just the two of us? If you don't want to I understand.

Kim said, I would love to tommy. He smiled and then they kissed. Tommy then said I promise I will get better. Kim said I know babe its ok we are here. They kept kissing. After a while it got cool out so they went back inside with everyone else. While they were hanging out kira asked dr. Oliver did u join the rangers when the spell was broken because you got chosen or just to fight till your powers faded? He said I was asked to be on the team. I didn't know that my powers were going to fade as fast as they did. what powers I had left I gave to Jason.

They all looked at Jason and Jason said, I don't know why tommy did that because it was my fault that I didn't get the green candle in time. Tommy said, Jason you know even if you did get it in time it wouldn't have lasted it wasn't your fault you know that. Jason said, I still feel bad though tommy. Tommy then said, you know a good friend of mine said that we all will make mistakes and learn from them and that we have made mistakes but we learned from them, sound familiar man? Jason smiled and nodded and said, yea I told you that. Everyone laughed.

Dino rangers you guys have to realize that when your under pressure you will get that determination feel. That's the feel that you want. You want that drive. Tommy then said, guys trust me when I say, sometimes you feel weak and alone but then you take that step back and see who are your real friends and family and you feel good and more powerful. You feel like there is nothing that you cant accomplish. You want that drive and the good thing is that you are never alone.

You might fight some battles alone but your in charge of those battles and you will win and overcome them. Kim then said, tommy is right. Guys you will learn as the time goes on but don't be afraid to put your self out there. You have to believe that you can do it.

After the rangers talked some more they all decided to call it a night. Tommy was in his bathroom and then he walked into his room and he saw that Kim was laying in his bed. They both smiled at one another. Tommy got into his bed and Kim cuddled next to him. They kissed each other and they both went right to sleep.

It was now midnight and the alarm went off down stairs. Tommy jumped up out of bed and he ran down stairs. He saw that zeltrax was up to something. Kim ran down stairs and said, tommy what's going on? Tommy then said, zeltrax is up to something and I have to go and find out what he is up to. he then got up and got ready to morph.

Kim said, I will go and wake every one up. Tommy said, that's ok I can handle it just go back to bed. He then powered up and then he left. Kim ran upstairs and woke every one up and told them what was going on so they all went down stairs and watched zeltrax and tommy. Back with tommy he came out from hiding behind a tree and said, looking for something zeltrax?

Zeltrax said, tommy what are you doing here? Tommy said, sorry to crash your plans but you need to leave. Zeltrax said, not going to happen. Tommy said, o well that's to bad then. Tommy got into a fighting stance and him and zeltrax battled. Zeltrax said, your going down tommy. Tommy said, I don't think so and can we make this quick I'm tired and I have someone waiting for me.

Zeltrax said, o right like Kim would be waiting for you. Tommy got pissed and he used his energy orb and zeltrax flew back and hit a tree and fell to the ground. Tommy then said, you don't know what your talking about zeltrax. Zeltrax got mad and he sent and energy right at tommy and tommy flew back as well and he demorphed.

Zeltrax went over to tommy and said, see you are week. You have to much to fix. Kim would never really be in love with you. Tommy you need to stop wishing for things to happen. The other rangers are not your friends. They want nothing to do with you. So I'm going to finish you off so they have nothing to worry about.

Back with every one else they were listening and they were getting pissed at what zeltrax was saying to tommy. Tommy then stood up and suited back up he used 3 strong energy orbs and zeltrax finally gave up. Tommy powered down and took a deep breath. He then went for a walk. He was planning on going right home but zeltrax did get into his mind again.

He went by the end of the woods and sat down and sighed. He was thinking of Kim coming in bed with him and then he thought was zeltrax said and he thinks that he might be right. He does not believe him deep down but the part of him that does believe him is taking over.

After a while tommy walked back to his house and he saw that every one was down stairs waiting for him. Jason said, tommy don't believe him man. Tommy said, I know um lets just go back to bed. So they all got up and Kim went with tommy into his room and they laid down and fell asleep. Tommy wasn't going to push Kim away. But he was going to make him self more distant from all of them. he thought it was for the best.

So morning had come and tommy had got up and went and got dressed. He was going to the gym to work out. So he went to the gym and started a great work out. He needed to clear his head. Jason and every one else came in and worked out as well. After Jason went over to tommy and said, come on man lets go and spar. Tommy said, no thanks.

Jason thought it was odd that tommy didn't want to spar. Tommy never turned it down. Jason went over to everyone and said, I think zeltrax got to tommy. He is trying to make him self more distant. Billy said, how do you know? Jason said, he didn't want to spar. Kim said, ok well after the day is over tonight we will sit and talk to him. They all agreed.

So the day had gone on and now it was night time. Tommy was down stairs and every one came down and sat around. Tommy said, what's up guys? Trini said, we need to talk to you tommy. He turned around and faced them. tommy then said, what's up? Zach said, tommy listen man zeltrax is wrong and always will be don't let what he said get to you man. You need to trust us. Tommy who are you going to believe zeltrax or us? Tommy said, I believe you guys. Trust me I do.

Jason said, well if you ever need to talk to us we are here. Tommy said I know thank you. Kim said, guys can you give me and tommy a second to talk. They all nodded and then left. Kim said, ok tommy come on babe talk to me. Tommy got up and said, there's nothing to talk about. Kim got up said, tommy look at me. So he did. Kim then kissed him with so much passion. They broke the kiss and tommy said, I believe you all especially you Kim. I promise I'm working at it and getting better.

Kim said, we know tommy but we have to keep our eye on you. They both smiled and laughed and then they kissed again. Tommy then said, Kim can we take this slow because I don't want you to go all the way with me and regret it.

Kim smiled and said, one that would never happen and too yes tommy we can take it slow. They kissed again. Kim said come on lets go up with every one else. So they went up stairs and sat in the living room. They all were hanging out and laughing.


End file.
